The invention is based on a wiper blade.
DE 10 2004 051 467 A1 discloses a wiper blade of the type in question. A multipart end cap, the base element of which is guided on the spring rails by means of guide profiles, is provided at the end of the wiper blade. A cover is connected in an articulated manner to the base element and, in the fitted state, assumes a closure position. With the cover open, the component can be removed from the end of the wiper strip. A worn wiper strip can then be replaced by a new one. After the replacement, the base part with the cover open is joined onto the end of the wiper strip until detent hooks lock with their detent lugs on that side of the bridge which faces away from the end of the wiper blade. The base part is thereby secured in the longitudinal direction at the end of the spring rails. If the cover, the pivot axis of which runs transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the wiper blade, is closed, an eccentric mechanism, which is integrally formed on the cover, presses onto a spring tongue. The latter is arranged pivotably on the base element and, on the side facing the wiper strip, has a locking spike, the tip of which penetrates the head strip during the closure of the cover. The wiping strip is therefore secured relative to the spring rails via the end cap.
The base part and the cover preferably consist of plastic. They are produced as individual components in an injection molding process. In one configuration, the spike tip is integrally formed on that side of the cover which faces the wiping strip, and, when the cover is closed, penetrates the head strip of the wiping strip from above. In the closed position, the cover is locked in relation to the base element.